do_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Ice-Cream 3
Bad Ice-Cream 3 is the third game in the Bad Ice-Cream series. It was released on December 20th 2013 and was confirmed to be in development in Nitrome's Blog post on December 11th 2013. 1 The game was Nitrome Touchy compatible upon release. Controls Player one * Move * Action Player two * Move * Action Player three * D-pad - Move * Button 1 - Action Player four * D-pad - Move * Button 1 - Action Gameplay The objective of every level of Bad Ice-Cream 3 is the same as that of its past two games - collect all fruits on the screen while avoiding various enemies. The player has two or more groups of fruits that they must pick. As the enemies cannot be destroyed, they must be avoided. Previews An unusually large number of previews were released for this game. This is most likely due to the fact that Nitrome was during that time making a blog post each day. December 12 2013 On December 12 2013, Nitrome announced the game, as well as some information about it and some preview images. They stated that the game would take place in a desert setting and involve alien ice creams. The menu was released as a preview image as well as an image showing the transition from the sketch of the menu to the actual one. December 13 2013 On December 13 2013, Nitrome announced one of the enemies in the upcoming game, the cactus monster. They also released information and preview image of the enemy. Cactus monsters were said to sleep together like a wall, then wake up periodically and move. While moving, they are angry and dangerous to the ice cream characters. December 15th 2013 On December 15th, 2013, Nitrome announced in their blog post that a new female ice cream character would be added, licorice, along with another new character. December 17th 2013 On December 17th, 2013, Nitrome announced in their blog post that a new ice cream character would be added, smokey bacon. December 18th 2013 Nitrome announced a new enemy to be released with Bad Ice-Cream 3, the sandworm. It will be able to bury under some walls and in the dirt. December 19th 2013 Nitrome announced four new fruits to be added to Bad Ice-Cream 3. The names of these fruits and their actions were not specified. December 20th 2013 Nitrome released the blog post announcing that the game was out, along with a link in the post to play the game (which did not work, and instead sent the player to the Games page). This was a mistake, because one of the staff accidentally posted it to the blog while getting the game ready. Nitrome removed the blog post shortly after, but then re-posted it (along with the user comments) again when the game was actually ready. Glitches Unreleased avatar It was possible to obtain the December 25th 2013 avatar before its actual release. This glitch was fixed upon the actual release of the avatar, December 25th 2013. Score menu glitch Sometimes, if the player dies and presses the "back to menu" button, the submit score menu will appear. This glitch was fixed on January 2 2013. Death sound glitch If the player dies while a sound is playing (like the blue squid attack sound), the sound will be played all over again. This is most easily done in the level 7. Mimic alien glitch For a level that has a mimic alien on it (or multiple mimic aliens), if the player plays this level with more than one person, and a mimic alien kills one player, than mimic alien will be unable to kill any other players. However, if the player manages to get the mimic alien completely on a player, so it walks into the exact spot the player walks into when they move, the player may have to walk over some fruit multiple times in order to obtain the fruit. This glitch was fixed on January 2 2013. Level 29 multiplayer glitch Level 29 cannot be played at all with multiplayer, as when two or more players go to that level, they will be reverted back to single player mode, with only player one being shown. This happens when progressing from level 28 to 29, and when accessing level 29 from the level select screen. This glitch was fixed on January 2 2013. Beta elements The menu for the game was partially changed during development; the partially coloured image of the menu, on the right side, contains a large object, which looks like a cluster of mountains. However, along with looking mostly like a mountain, the middle mountain looks like some creature with snow on its head, eyes and a small mouth visible. This mountain was removed from the final menu, and replaced with a considerably smaller mountain. Nitrome Touchy version Bad Ice-Cream 3 was Nitrome Touchy compatible upon the game's release.